The Majority Is Always Right
by flowerrrs
Summary: Ash tells Misty that they're perfect for each other. And she's pissed. AAML.


Disclaimer: Pokémon, sadly, is not mine.

* * *

"You know, Mist, a lot of people say we're perfect for each other." Ash looked at his traveling companion out of the corner of his eye, not entirely sure what her reaction would be to his statement.

Misty's eyes widened comically and she turned her head to stare at her best friend. "_What_?"

He grinned. "You. Me. Perfect." He pointed to himself, Misty, and the space between them helpfully.

She spluttered, completely speechless for once. Misty gaped at him disbelievingly before she finally stumbled across her brain. "I…Ash…but…gah!" And promptly lost it again.

He bit his lip to keep from laughing. The expression on her face was priceless. If only he had a camera. "Yes, Misty?"

Misty audibly swallowed and took a deep, deep breath. Her voice was very high when she spoke. "Um…Ash, why are you…bringing that up?"

Ash hid his grin and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Why not?"

Misty felt her jaw drop and stopped walking. "Well, Ash, it's just that it's, well, unexpected."

He stopped next to her. "Does it make you uncomfortable? I think it's funny. I mean, a lot of people know who we are, but they don't know us."

She blanched. "So the idea of you and me is _funny_? Well, you're right, Ash. The majority isn't always right. And in our case, they're dead wrong!"

With that, she stormed off ahead of him.

His smile disappeared. He ran to catch up with Misty and planted himself in front of her. One look at her face told him that she seemed to be on the verge of tears. This was _not_ going as he had planned. "Misty, I don't think you understand…"

She was suddenly livid, and he unconsciously took a step back from her. "What do you mean 'I don't understand?' I think I understand perfectly, Ash Ketchum! You think the idea of me is that hilarious? Who the hell do you think you are? Am I not good enough for you? I didn't think you could get any more dense, and now you're…you're…ugh! You're infuriating!"

Misty's face was bright red, and she was breathing heavily after she had completed her rant. While she had been yelling, Ash had been looking down at his feet, desperately trying not to let her see him smiling.

Now he knew that she had simply misunderstood, and he had the _perfect_ way of making her see reason.

"Ash? Ash! Ash Ketchum! I _cannot_ believe that you're not even looking at me as I'm talking to you! What the _hell_ is your prob—"

"Shut up, Misty."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "How _dare_ you tell me to shut—mmph!"

Ash took the opportunity to _show_ her just what the hell his problem was— by placing his mouth over hers. He pulled away from her after only a few seconds, still wary of what her reaction would be.

Misty opened her eyes slowly and stared at him for a full 14 seconds (he counted), and then practically attacked his mouth with hers. He welcomed the assault on his lips, and sighed contentedly into her mouth as she proceeded to kiss the life out of him. She punished him, teased him, for every wrong thing he had ever done to her over the years, and he felt like he was about to explode. And then suddenly, abruptly, the rhythm changed. She kissed Ash slowly, languidly, reverently, and he groaned into her mouth. She pulled away and Ash buried his head in her neck, before slowly pulling back. He absently kissed her jawbone and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Misty grinned sheepishly at him. "So, uh, I guess you were only teasing?"

He just laughed. "I didn't expect you to get that mad, Mist. I mean, I just thought you'd get flustered. I guess I underestimated your temper. Again."

She smiled mischievously. "Well, Ash, you'd better not underestimate me in any way. Ever again."

He raised an eyebrow. "Somehow, I don't think that's possible anymore."

She blushed lightly and looked down. Ash tightened his arms around her. Misty felt his mouth move next to her ear. "Majority rules."

* * *

This was a lot sappier than I originally intended, and Ash is totally OOC, but hey, it's kind of cute, right?

Reviews are great! They seriously make my day. So do it.


End file.
